Storm
by ThisNightIsSparkling
Summary: The gang goes on a sailing trip for summer vacation. Everything is fine until a tragic storm hits and they end up stranded on an island! Romance, fighting & gossiping ensues...can they all learn to work together? Please R&R. FINISHED
1. No More Week Alone

Title: Storm

Author: Me, Pixiechick1

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated or associated with One Tree Hill or the WB.

Summary: Basically, Nathan wanted to take Haley on a weekend sailing trip on his dad's boat, when Tim finds out he convinces Nathan to take him along as well. Tim in turn invites Brooke, who invites Peyton, who invites Lucas and soon the whole gang is going on this sailing trip. Uncomfortable situations and fighting ensues, but what happens when they all must pull together when a tragic storm hits and they end up stranded on an island in the middle of no where?

Pairings: Nathan/Haley, Peyton/Lucas, Tim/Brooke

Chapter One- No More Week Alone

"It'll be perfect Hales!" Nathan said Friday morning at Tree Hill High School, "You, me and my dad's sailboat, out on the wide open ocean, sailing down to South Carolina or Florida or wherever you want to!"

"Nathan", Haley said taking her boyfriend's hand, "How are we gonna get away for an entire week? I know school's out today and all but still, we have jobs and stuff. Like my parents would actually let me go sailing alone with you for an entire week anyway."

"We'll think of something", Nathan said putting his arm around his petite girlfriend. 

"You better think quick if we're leaving Saturday morning", Haley said. "I gotta get to class. I'll see you in fourth", she said giving Nathan a peck on the cheek.

Haley bounced off to her next class while Nathan wracked his brain for ideas on how to convince Haley to go on this sailing trip. It wasn't going to be easy either. Haley was a stickler for planning and order, spur of the moment trips weren't her thing.

"Yo Nate!" Tim called running up to his best friend. "What's up bro?"

"Nothin' I'm just trying to figure out how I can convince Haley to go on this sailing trip with me this week. My dad's out of town on business and my mom said that if he doesn't find out we could take his boat for the week."

"Dude that's awesome! Can I come?" Tim asked.

"It was kinda just supposed to be me and Haley, like a couple thing?" Nathan said trying to get Tim to change his mind. "Bro do you really wanna spend your entire week on a boat with us? All lovey-dovey and romantic?"

"No problem, I'll bring Brooke", Tim suggested. "It could be like a double-date-trip on-a-sailboat-for-the-week thing."

"Tim I don't know if that's such a…" Nathan began.

"Good it's all set, I'll let Brooke know and we'll meet ya at the docks on Saturday morning", Tim stated. "Dude this is gonna be the best trip ever! Just us and our girls on a boat for a whole week!" Tim finished as he jogged down the hall to class. 

"Great", Nathan said to himself. "There goes my romantic vacation."

"Brooke, I have the best news!" Tim said sliding into the desk next to Brooke in English class. 

"There's a Roxy sale at Tree Hill Mall?" Brooke inquired batting her glittery eyelashes at her sort-of boyfriend.

"No, this is better than a stupid sale", Tim stated.

"You've decided to buy me that ring with the sapphire and the two diamonds on the side?" Brooke asked.

"No, I didn't buy you the ring!"

"Then what is it?" Brooke said. "Stop playing games and just tell me!"

"Hate the game not the player", Tim said with a smile.

"Shut up and tell me!" Brooke said hitting Tim on the arm.

"We are going away on Dan Scott's boat for the week with Nathan and Haley!" 

"Tutor-girl's coming? I'll pass", Brooke said opening her notebook.

"Come on baby", Tim coaxed. "I promise lots of fun…"

Brooke rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oookkkaaayyy, fine!" Brooke said. "But as long as Peyton can come too!"

Tim sighed. "Baby…it was just gonna be…"

"If Peyton can't come than I'm not going either", Brooke said crossing her arms defiantly.

Tim sighed again. "Oh, fine! Fine! Ask Peyton!" 

"Oh thank you thank you sweetie!" Brooke said giving Tim a big kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome", Tim said with a smug smile. _Oh Nathan's just gonna love this._

"Peyt!" Brooke called as the final bell rang. "Peyton!"

"What is it Brooke?" Peyton said turning around instantly annoyed.

"What would you say if I told you that I could get us on a boat to go sailing this week?" 

"I'd say where did you get a boat from?" Peyton replied.

"Well, Tim said that Nathan and Haley are taking his dad's boat out this week and said that Tim and I could come and then Tim said it was okay that I invite you and what do you say Peyt?"

"Stuck on a boat with Nathan and Haley and you and Tim Mr. and Mrs. All-Over-Each-Other, I think not", Peyton said beginning to walk away. 

Brooke grabbed her arm. "Come on Peyton! I can't be all alone on a boat with two guys and tutor-girl all week! Please…for me? Your best friend in the entire world?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to win this argument. "Fine! I'll go!"

"Great", Brooke said hugging Peyton excitedly.

"But…", Peyton began, "I get to invite Lucas."

Brooke groaned.

 "There is no way that I am going to be stuck on a boat with two high school couples for an entire week unless I have someone there to keep me sane."

"Fine, but just Lucas!" Brooke said.

"Brooke, you, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Tim", Peyton said. "Who else do I know well enough to ask on a boat trip?"

"True enough", Brooke said. "I'll call you later to let you know everything!"

"Great!" Peyton said trying to sound enthusiastic. "Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?" 

"Lucas!" Peyton called out in the parking lot of Tree Hill High. 

"Peyton, hey!" Lucas said.

"Need a lift?" She asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Sure."

"Cool, hop in", Peyton said. 

As they drove down the road, Peyton's punk-rock music blaring from the CD player, Peyton said. "Have you ever been on a sailboat?"

"Uhhh…once when I was ten", Lucas said. "Why?"

"Well, Brooke invited me on this boat trip with her and Tim and Nathan and Haley and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with me? Help keep me sane?"

"My brother and my best friend making out on the deck?" Lucas said. "Not my cup of tea."

"Please Luke! I'm asking you as my friend. Please come with me so I'm not stuck on a boat for the entire week with two couples that are so sickeningly romantic it makes you want to vomit. Please!" Peyton begged.

Lucas sighed deeply. It did sound like fun. He hadn't been on a boat in ages. And Peyton wanted him to come, that was a plus. "Well, when do we set sail?" 

"Lucas you rock!" Peyton said leaning over to give Lucas a kiss on the cheek. 

The kiss took Lucas by surprise and before he knew it she was almost passing the café.  "Uh, Peyton…stop!"

"Oh sorry Luke!" Peyton said pulling over. "I'll call you later, k?"

"Sure", Lucas said getting out of the car. "Bye."

"Bye", Peyton said driving off.

"What did I just get into?" Lucas said to himself. 

"Yo Nate!" Tim called after practice in the locker room.

"Yeah man?" Nathan said opening his locker.

"I asked Brooke about going on that boat trip and she said she'll go but…"

"What did she want?" Nathan asked fearing the words to follow.

"She wants to bring Peyton along", Tim said quickly.

Nathan groaned. Just how he wanted to spend his week "alone" with Haley, with Tim and Brooke and now Peyton tagging along. This was going to be a week to remember without a doubt.

"Okay", Nathan said. "Whatever, Peyton can come!" 

"Thanks man, I owe you one!" Tim said.

"Dude you already owe me like ten okay…I'll add it to your tab, k?" 

"Thanks man! What time do you want us there? Does the captain want to leave early?"

"Um, no captain, I'm sailing us and also…"

"Whoa?" Tim said taken aback. "You're sailing us? Nate, when did you learn how to sail?"

 "My dad taught me."

"Ooookkkaaay", Tim said. "So what time are we setting sail, Captain Scott?"

"First off never call me that again and we are leaving the docks at 6 am sharp."

"Six am? As in the morning?" Tim said his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, I mean six am!" Nathan said. "If we wanna get a good start were gonna have to leave bright and early."

"Okay, but Brooke's not gonna be happy." Tim said. "A Brooke at 6 am is a very bitchy Brooke."

"I see, well tell her to get lots of sleep and lets not encounter that certain Brooke in the morning on my boat, k?" Nathan said.

"I'll try. I'll catch ya later man!" Tim said jogging out of the locker room.

"Alright, see ya!"

Nathan stood on Haley's porch that evening waiting for her to answer the door. He wanted to let her know that their week "alone" was going to be a week with three other people. It should make it easier convincing her parents to let her go because the really wouldn't be alone.

"Hey Nathan!"  Haley said opening the door. She was already in her pajamas. She had on cotton pajama pants with ice cream cones on them and a white tank top.

"Nice outfit Hales", Nathan said entering the James' house.

"Haha, very funny. Like you've never seen a girl in pajamas before!" Haley said linking her arms around Nathan's waist.

"About that boat trip tomorrow…" Nathan began as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Oh yeah my parents said no problem", Haley said nonchalantly.

"What?" Nathan said as his mouth dropped open.

"I just told them that other people would be going with us, it would be a group thing."

_Is she a mind-reader or something? _Nathan thought. 

"Well, you won't be lying", Nathan began.

"What do you mean?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "Tim found out about the trip and invited himself along as well as Brooke who in turn invited Peyton. So much for our romantic week, huh?"

"I'm sorry baby", Haley said snuggling up to Nathan. "I know how much you just wanted it to be the two of us this week. But we have the rest of our lives to be alone."

Nathan kissed his girlfriend's forehead, all the while wondering what he did to deserve her.

Peyton Sawyer was drawing in her bedroom at 12 am when her phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Peyton, hey girl!"

Peyton knew the voice instantly. "Are you drunk Brooke?" 

"Quite possibly."

"Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, I got a taxi home."

"Where were you?" Peyton asked her best friend.

"UNC at Chapel Hill had this awesome party tonight. You shoulda come Peyt!"

"No thanks, after that party at Duke I'm done with college parties for a while."

"Whatev", Brooke drunkenly stated. "Listen Peyt, we're meeting at the docks at 6 am tomorrow morning, don't be late, k?"

"Okay Brooke. Listen get some sleep k?"

"Ooookaaayyy. Bye bye!"

"Bye", Peyton said setting the phone down and shaking her head with a half-smile. She put down her sketchbook and set her alarm for 5:30 am and then crawled into bed, turning the light off. If she was going to get up early then she was definitely going to at least get five hours of sleep.

The Next Morning…

Nathan and Haley waited by the boat for the rest of the gang to arrive. Nathan was decked out in khaki shorts and blue polo shirt, while Haley had on khaki capris and a light blue baby polo shirt, her shoulder length hair pulled back in a low ponytail. 

"They're late", Nathan complained looking at his watch.

"It's 6:05 Nate", Haley said. 

"I know but we need to go!"

"Nathan", Haley said linking her arms around his neck. "Calm down. This trip is going to be one to remember. We are going to have the time of our lives."

Nathan bent down to kiss his girlfriend, not noticing the four people approaching the boat.

"Guys can't you wait till we're out at sea to start making out?" Brooke asked. The girl obviously did not know what she was getting herself into going sailing. She wore a pair of strappy sandals and a denim mini-skirt with a red halter top. Behind her she dragged two rather large suitcases. Nathan and Haley each only had one and Tim just had a duffle bag, while Peyton had a one large suitcase and Lucas…wait Lucas?

Nathan didn't even realize that his half-brother was standing right behind Peyton.

"Lucas?" Haley spoke up.

"Hey Hales! Ready to set sail?"

Haley's eyes widened. "I didn't even know you were coming."

"Peyton invited me."

Nathan's eyes locked with Peyton's eyes and she shrugged. Ever since Nathan and Haley had started dating he and Lucas had gotten along better but they still weren't friends and definitely not brothers. Nathan didn't know if he was quite ready to spend an entire week with him.

"Well Lucas", Nathan said extending his hand. "Welcome aboard."

Lucas shook Nathan's hand as the other four looked on in amazement.

"Well let's go!" Brooke yelled excitedly.

Nathan got on first then helped Haley up as Lucas and Tim jumped on then gathering Brooke and Peyton's luggage and finally helping them up. Brooke almost tripped over herself because of her shoes.

"Welcome aboard the Persephone", Nathan said stating the decently sized boat's name. "Before we go I'll give you a tour."

"Up here is the deck, obviously. Below there are six beds and a bathroom with a small kitchen area and a lounge area with a TV and DVD player."

"Where'd your dad get the name Persephone?" Haley inquired.

"I honestly have no idea. All I know is that Persephone was the one in that myth that was a forced into marrying Hades." Nathan stated plainly.

"It's really pretty", Haley said. "Thanks for letting me come." She said kissing Nathan's cheek.

"Yea dude this is a sweet boat!" Tim said throwing his duffle bag on one of the beds below deck and jumped onto the couch in the lounge area. "Let's go."

Peyton, Lucas, Brooke and Tim stayed below deck to get unpacked and chill out while Nathan headed up to the deck as Haley untied the boat from the docks. Once the ropes were untied they began to sail. Haley settled in a seat next to Nathan up near the wheel letting the cool North Carolina air wash over her. This was going to be a trip to remember.

A/N- Hey! First of all I know nothing about sailing or boats, so forgive me if some of my descriptions are wrong. Also please review! No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome :)


	2. I Love You

A/N~ Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are what make me update quicker! :) Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!

Chapter Two- I Love You

"Yes Mom", Nathan said into his cell phone later that day. "We're all fine. Don't worry about us. We will stay close to shore and call home every day I promise! Don't worry, we'll be fine. Okay, I love you too. Bye." Nathan turned off his phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Haley asked from the deck where she was sunbathing with Brooke and Peyton.

"My mom, just worrying about us", Nathan said nonchalantly. 

Haley nodded and shifted back into her position sunbathing.

"Dude, let's go do something. I dunno, fish or something", Tim who was obviously bored stated.

"Do you even know how to fish?" Nathan asked.

"Well…no", Tim replied. "But we're on a boat in the middle of ocean, let's go have some fun!"

Nathan thought for a moment. The girls seemed content talking and sunbathing, so this was definitely time for some guy bonding time. "I know", Nathan said. "We could take the waverunners out for a spin." He said motioning to the two waverunners attached to the back of the boat. 

"Alright let's go", Tim said. 

"Alright", Nathan said. "Yo Luke!" He called down below deck. "We're gonna take the waverunners for a spin, you wanna come?"

"Alright yeah", Lucas said bouncing up to the deck. 

Nathan thought for a moment. If Luke and Tim took off on the waverunners and Brooke and Peyton went with them, he could finally have the alone time that he needed with Haley this vacation. 

"Tim", Nathan began. "You and Luke take the waverunners and take Brooke and Peyton with you. I'm sure they'd love to go."

"What about you and Hal…" Tim began. "Ohhhh  I see. You want some alone time with your girlfriend."

Nathan nodded at Tim's ability to catch on.

"Alright whatever", He stated. "Yo Brooke!"

"What?" Brooke yelled from the deck.

"You wanna go out on the waverunner?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Brooke said bouncing up. 

"Here", Tim said throwing her a lifejacket. Brooke slipped the blue life vest over her pink bikini and he threw down one for Peyton as well. "You're comin' to Peyt."

"I think not", Peyton said returning to her magazine that she was reading.

"Come on Peyton", Luke pleaded. "It'll be fun."

Peyton bit her lip. She hadn't ever been on a waverunner before and it would be fun. Plus, having her arms around Lucas for the entire ride wouldn't be so bad either. 

"Alright, I'm in", Peyton said hopping up and slipping her lifejacket on.

"Have fun guys!" Nathan said as Lucas and Peyton and Tim and Brooke hopped onto the waverunners and sped off into the distance. Nathan turned to Haley. "Finally we can be alone." He said kissing her. 

Haley smiled. 

"Come here", Nathan said patting his hand on the couch near the back of the deck. Haley said down beside Nathan. "I need to talk to you about something."

"You know you can tell me anything", Haley said.

"Well, you know how much I care about you and I know that this whole relationship thing is new for you. And it is for me too. With Peyton it was always drama and parties and appearances. We never went on dates or anything like that and I've never really said…what I'm trying to say is I love you Haley." Nathan concluded.

Haley's eyes began to tear. No one had ever said that to her before, besides her parents and Lucas of course. "I love you too Nathan." Haley said as Nathan pulled her into a passionate kiss. "You have no idea how much." Haley stated as she settled into Nathan's arms.

"Well, I got a little present for you", Nathan said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box.

"Nathan you shouldn't have", Haley said sitting up. Nathan gave Haley the small box and she opened it. Haley gasped at the sight before her. Inside the box set a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring, with a sterling silver band. "Nathan, it's beautiful!" Haley said.

"Tim pointed it out to me when we were at Tree Hill Mall one day. He said Brooke had been eyeing it and I thought you'd like it."

"I love it!" Haley cried. "Will you put it on for me?"

"Sure", Nathan said softly as he took the ring from the box and put it on Haley right ring finger. 

"It's perfect", Haley said kissing Nathan softly on the lips. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

A couple of hours later the other four returned with the waverunners. 

"Hey", Haley said. "How was it?"

"Awesome!" Lucas said taking off his soaking wet life vest and giving a very dry Haley a hug making her wet. 

"It was so cool!" Peyton said. "You were right I did have fun." She said to Lucas.

"I thought it was horrific!" Brooke complained. "All that cold water splashing on your face and getting your hair all salty, ugh! That's not the worst of it Tim nearly drowned me when we threw me off the waverunner!"

"You had a lifejacket on Brooke!" Tim said logically.

"Well still!" Brooke stuttered. "That water was really, really cold! If you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Brooke stomped off.

"Wow, that's a gorgeous ring Haley", Peyton commented as Haley raised her hand to push a strand of stray brown hair behind her ear.

"Thanks", Haley said as Peyton took her hand to get a better look. "Nathan got it for me."

Lucas was taken aback. Yeah, he knew Nathan liked Haley but he never expected it to get that serious that soon. I mean that ring was all real. 

"It's really pretty", Peyton said. "Now if you all will excuse me I'm gonna go chill with my CD player." She said going downstairs.

"I'll let you boys chat", Haley said. "I'm gonna go rest." She said before giving Nathan a kiss on the cheek and going below deck.

"Dude! Way to go!" Tim said as soon as Haley was out of ear shot. 

"It's not like that", Nathan said leaning against the rail next to Tim. "It's not like it was with Peyton."

Lucas stood a few feet away, interested in what Nathan was going to say about his best friend.

"It's not all parties and making-out and image", Nathan continued. "It's deeper than that. I love her."

"Whoa!" Tim said backing away. "Is this the same Nathan Scott that I've known for years and years?"

Nathan shrugged with a smile.

Lucas came forward. "I guess I was wrong about you", he stated. "What you just said…that shows me how much you truly care about Haley. And I know how much she loves you too. Just, treat her right because she's the best girl in the entire world, you couldn't do any better."

"Thanks", Nathan said shocked.

"So, maybe we could put the past behind us and try to get along. For Haley's sake", Lucas said. "I mean why do we even fight? Just because of something that happened nearly 20 years ago?"

"Sure, that'd be cool", Nathan said shaking Lucas' hand.

"Well, if this isn't a miracle, I don't know what is", Brooke said stepping out from behind a corner. 

Nathan and Lucas just shook their heads with a smile, but they both knew that Brooke was right. It was a miracle.

A few hours later Nathan ran down the steps below deck to the other five. "Guys, we're gonna be hitting the next port in about an hour. I was figuring we could grab something to eat on the island and then hop over to the mainland and go clubbing."

"Great", Brooke said getting up. "I'm always ready for a party."

"Yeah, that's no secret Brooke", Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"Haha", Brooke said sarcastically.

"I don't really have anything to wear to a club", Haley said.

"Oh, don't worry", Peyton assured her. "Brooke and I will find you something."

"Don't mess her up too bad", Nathan said. "I like Haley the way she is."

Haley smiled at her boyfriend's sweetness.

"Awwww, how sweet", Brooke said. "Now get out while we girls get ready!" She said ushering them up the steps. "Go, go!"

"Now, Haley", Brooke began. "After Peyton and I get ready we are going to turn you into a red-hot, party girl."

Haley smiled wondering what on Earth they were going to do to her.

Peyton and Brooke got ready quickly. Haley knew they were used to getting all made-up for parties. She, on the other hand, was not. Brooke wearing the same denim mini she wore today with a light blue, crocheted spaghetti strap top, with chunky black heels. Her hair was straightened to perfection and she had charcoal eyeliner around her eyes and light blue eye shadow with a glittery powder on her face. Peyton wore a pair of faded denim jeans and a black tank top with a pair of normal sneakers. Her curly hair was hanging loosely and she barely had a hint of make-up on.

"Okay", Peyton said. "Put this on", She said holding out a pair of black pants and then thinking for a moment fished out a purple corset top with black lace over it, "And this."

Haley hurried into the bathroom and put on the clothes. She poked her head out of the door. "I am NOT wearing this!" Haley said sternly. 

"Just come out and let us see it", Brooke said putting her hands on her hips.

Haley meekly stepped out of the door. 

"Haley you look awesome!" Peyton said. "Nathan is gonna lose it!"

Haley's brow furrowed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "This just so isn't me."

"That's the point", Peyton said. "This is summer vacation! A time where you can let loose, have fun and for once not be yourself."

Haley sighed. "Okay fine. But I'm not teasing up my hair, I'm not wearing any make-up except foundation and I'm wearing my flip flops."

"That's fine", Peyton said. "Now let's go!"

The three girls walked up on the deck. The sun was beginning to set slightly and Nathan was steering them into a space on the docks. 

"May we present", Brooke said. "The new Haley James."

Haley stepped out from behind Brooke and Peyton with a half-smile on her face. Nathan's eyes instantly widened, Tim's mouth dropped open and Lucas blinked blankly.

"What do you think?" Haley asked turning around once.

"You look…wow!" Nathan said taking her hand and drawing her into an embrace.

Lucas continued to blink, while Tim tried to shake off his shock and looked at Brooke and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Luke?" Haley asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah", Luke said shaking out of his catatonia. "Yeah, you just look different that's all."

"Good different or don't ever dress like that again different?" Haley asked.

"Good, it's just a change." Lucas said. "You look nice Peyton." He said nodding to Peyton.

"Thanks", Peyton said walking over to Lucas. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Luke smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" Brooke said as they all stepped off the group, the guys, being the gentlemen helping the girls off the boat. 

They walked through the streets of the small town and eventually found the ferry that would take them over to the mainland. When they arrived on the mainland they got some dinner at a cute little restaurant called "Bella's." Then it was off to find a club.

"Here are your IDs", Brooke said flipping out six fake IDs. "Tim and I used your yearbook pictures to get these.

"Jennifer Harrington?" Haley said looking at the name on her ID.

"Here you go Mr. Jason Anderson", She said handing Nathan his, "And for you Peyton, Alexis Jennings. And for Tim, Gregory Washington. Luke, you and I will stick with our normal ones, Gretchen and Harry."

"Why thank you", Lucas said taking the ID and stuffing it in his pocket. 

"Come on let's party!" Tim yelled.

About a half an hour later, the six were shooting pool and dancing in a club they'd found called "X-Treme". Brooke and Tim got a little bit drunk and were dancing wildly on the dance floor, sometimes with each other, sometimes with someone else. Lucas had loosened up a bit, though he'd only had one beer. Peyton was a little tipsy, but Luke seemed to be holding her up. 

Haley looked around at her insane friends. Even Lucas had seemed to loosen up and decided to drink. She looked over at Lucas and Peyton, Peyton was leaning against the wall next to Lucas. She was snuggled up in his "Scott Body Shop" sweatshirt he constantly wore and had pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. 

Haley hadn't drunk at all. Getting wasted wasn't exactly her idea of fun. Nathan, being respectful to his girlfriend had decided not drink either. Though, Haley didn't mind if he did. 

"Hey", Lucas said holding Peyton up. "I think we're gonna catch a ferry back to the island and then go back to the boat. Peyton's tired and I'm wiped too."

"Okay", Nathan said tossing Lucas a set of keys. "This will unlock the door that leads below deck."

"Thanks man. Come on Peyt, let's get you back."

"Thank you Lucas", Peyton murmured sleepily.

Haley laughed. "She looks really tired."

"Yeah", Nathan said laughing. "You wanna get outta here?"

"Sure", Haley said. "But what about them?" She asked pointing to Brooke and Tim who were still wildly dancing on the dance floor.

"They'll be fine", Nathan said knowing that no matter which way Brooke and Tim would get back to the boat safe and sound.

"Okay let's go."

They stepped out onto the street. The temperature had dropped a great deal since they had left the boat. Haley shivered and rubbed her bare arms. Nathan slipped his Tree Hill High School varsity jacket around Haley's shoulder and rubbed arms. 

"Thanks", she said. 

"You wanna get some coffee?" Nathan suggested.

"Sure."

The two had found a small coffee shop near the port for the ferry. They settled onto a couch by a window with mocha lattes in their hands. 

"Nathan", Haley said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Nathan asked taking a sip of his latte.

"For everything. These last few months have been so amazing. You've treated me with so much respect and consideration; you're not at all that self-involved guy I thought you once were."

"Thanks", Nathan said sarcastically.

"I mean it!" Haley said slapping him playfully on the arm. "You've been really good to me…and to Lucas. I'm glad that you and he have stopped this whole revenge thing."

"Well, I know how much Lucas means to you and how much you care about him", Nathan said.

"He's my best friend", Haley said. 

"I know", Nathan said taking her hand. "That's why I decided to call a truce."

"Thank you", Haley said hugging Nathan. "You don't know how much that means to me."

An hour later, Haley and Nathan were lying on the deck of the Persephone. They had dragged some pillows and blankets up from below deck and lay there staring at the stars. Lucas and Peyton were both sound asleep below deck and Brooke and Tim had still not returned. 

"The stars are so bright out here", Haley said. 

"Yeah", Nathan said. "I remember once when I was ten, my dad took me fishing on this boat for the weekend. We spent all day fishing and talking and then at night we would sit up here on the deck and look at the stars…" Nathan voice began to trail off and soften.

"I'm sorry your dad is like he is", Haley said snuggling into Nathan's arms. "I know you really love him Nathan. You can't deny that. He's your father, the man that raised you."

Nathan sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't love him! God knows he's put me and my mom through hell. Not to mention Karen and Lucas! When I think of the terrible things he's done… How do I know that I'm not going to end up exactly like my father?"

"Because you're not your father!" Haley said sitting up and facing Nathan. "Look at me Nathan. You are NOT your father. You are nothing like him. Your father would never have called a truce with Lucas like you did. Your father could never love someone like you love me."

Nathan pulled Haley into the tightest embrace she'd ever felt and her eyes began to mist.

"I love you", Nathan said putting his forehead against hers. 

"I love you." Haley replied.

Just then, Brooke and Tim stumbled onto the Persephone laughing wildly. 

"Ooooops!" Brooke yelled drunkenly. "Did we interrupt something?"

A/N~ Please review! Next chapter should be up soon :)


	3. Pranks and Chick Flicks

A/N~ Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you all for reviewing! I love them! lol 

Lili- Thank you for reviewing! No, I'm not from Wilmington I live in Maryland. But I love North Carolina…the Outerbanks are great! As for the names…I just made them up lol! Lucky guesses I assume! lol I hope you like the next chapter! :)

Chapter Three- Pranks and Chick Flicks

The following morning Nathan awoke at the crack of dawn and got them sailing again. He sipped a cup of coffee that he had attempted to make, but Haley was much better at those kinds of things. After Brooke and Tim had barged in on him and Haley talking last night, they had retreated below deck and within five minutes Haley and Nathan could both hear them snoring loudly. After that, they had fallen asleep until Haley got cold and they both went downstairs. A few hours later Nathan woke up and untied them from the docks.

"Hey man", Lucas said walking up to wheel where Nathan was at. He too had a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip and immediately spit it out.

"What is in this? Dirt?" Lucas said.

"There might be", Nathan said jokingly. "I'm not too good at making coffee…or anything for that matter. That's Haley's department."

Lucas smiled. "About Haley…"

"Listen Luke…"

"Lemme finish", Lucas said. "I've known Haley my whole life. From the day we met in preschool, when some bully was trying to steal the blue Play-Doh from her and I came up and told him to leave her alone. I've known Haley for that long and I've never seen her act the way she does when she's around you. It's like…she's so happy and so in love with you…when she's with you she's the happiest. And when Haley's that happy I can't say anything bad."

"You know she loves you too Luke", Nathan said. "If she didn't have you, I don't think she'd be as happy as she is."

"Thanks", Lucas said and extended his hand. The two of them did a little hand shake that the basketball team all did. Then, Nathan's silver flip cell phone rang. 

"Yeah?" Nathan said.

"Nathan Scott!" The voice yelled on the other end.

Nathan knew that voice all too well. "Dad…what are you doing home?"

"I got home early! I want you back here right this instant Nathan!" Dan shouted. "God only knows why your mother let you go gallivanting around the ocean with that girl of yours on MY boat!"

"First of all", Nathan said angrily. "She's not 'that girl'. I love Haley more than anything! And second of all, what's wrong with me going away with some of my friends for summer break. It's just for a week!"

"Nathan Scott you know better than to go against me!" Dan reamed. "I do not want an incompetent teenager running about the ocean! Besides you have summer basketball to worry about!"

"Dad is that all you think about?" Nathan screamed into the phone as Lucas leaned against the wall. "I'm not doing summer basketball! I'm going to spend it with my friends and Haley…"

"Like hell you are!" Dan cut in.

"And I'm going to get to know my BROTHER, Lucas. You know the one you abandoned?" Nathan said sarcastically. "In fact he's on the boat now and we're actually getting along. In fact, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Tim are all with me."

"This is preposterous! I want you back in Tree Hill by nightfall or you are…"

"What? Grounded? I'm seventeen Dad!" Nathan yelled into the phone. 

"You are ruining your opportunities at a basketball future!" Dan retorted.

"I really don't give a damn about a basketball future!" Nathan said. "And you know what? This conversation is over!" He said slamming his phone shut and throwing it across the deck.

Nathan sat down and put his head in his hands. Lucas stood there in silence not knowing what to do.

"Hey guys!" Haley said bouncing up onto the deck. "What's…" She stopped when she saw Nathan. "What's wrong?"

"Dan just called", Lucas whispered to Haley. "It was pretty bad."

"Lemme handle it", Haley said as Lucas went back downstairs.

"Nathan?" She asked rubbing circles on his back. He looked up and she saw that tears were running down his face. Haley pulled her boyfriend into an embrace and led him out onto a couch that set not too far from the wheel. 

"Here", Haley said sitting down. "Lay down." Nathan laid his head on Haley's lap as she stroked his hair. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't really want to talk about it", Nathan stated. 

"Okay", Haley said soothingly. The two sat it silence and Haley continued to stroke Nathan's hair.

Nathan looked up at his girlfriend. She always managed to calm him down. She smiled. She was dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a Tree Hill High basketball sweatshirt. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she didn't have a hint of make-up on. But she was beautiful. Nathan didn't know if he told her enough.

"You're amazing", he said. "You know that?"

Haley smiled. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

"Yeah sure", Nathan said sarcastically as he sat up.

"You are!" Haley said. "You have changed so much since we first met. You've changed into a guy people can respect and look up to. A guy that I love more than anything in this world!" 

"Thanks Hales", Nathan said hugging his girlfriend.

"What are girlfriends for?" She asked with a giggly smile.

Nathan laughed. Just then, Peyton, Luke, and Tim walked onto the deck with Brooke groggily following behind. Apparently she had still not cleaned up from the night before. Her make-up was smeared and her hair flailed out in all directions. She wore a Tree Hill High T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts with white flip-flops. 

"What on Earth happened last night?" She asked collapsing beside Nathan.

Everyone burst out laughing. This was so Brooke. Not remembering what happened the night before.

Brooke groaned and threw her head back. 

"Well now that everyone's up", Haley said jumping up, "what do you guys want to do?"

A couple hours later the hot sun blared down on the teens. The girls lay on the deck tanning and chatting while the guys attempted the art of fishing.

"So who do you like better?" Brooke said lowering her sunglasses and looking up from her magazine. "Brad Pitt or Matt Damon?"

"Brad Pitt all the way", Haley answered rolling onto her stomach. 

"Nuh uh", Peyton said. "Matt Damon."

"I'll have to go with Haley on this one Peyt", Brooke said. "Brad Pitt."

"I've got another one", Brooke said. "Peyton who's a better kisser? Lucas or Nathan?"

Haley laughed.

"Lucas and I haven't kissed", Peyton said. 

"Are you serious?" Haley said lowering her sunglasses. "You and Lucas haven't kissed? Not once?"

"Not once that actually counted!" Peyton said.

"It is so obvious that he is in love with you Peyton", Brooke said.

"For real", Haley added. "I've known Lucas practically my entire life and you know that little half-smile thing that you barely ever see him do?"

"Yeah", Peyton replied.

"That's his 'I really like you' smile", Haley said. "The only other time I've seen that smile was in the sixth grade and he had a crush on Courtney Gerard."

Peyton rolled her eyes and returned to her magazine.

On the other side of the boat, Lucas, Nathan and Tim sat fishing…though unsuccessfully. 

"We suck", Tim said. "We haven't even caught one fish. Not even a little one."

"Yeah well", Nathan said. "Are we really the fishing types?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"I mean are we the type that catch fish?" Nathan said. "Small ones or large ones? And if we did would we have the intelligence to cook them?"

Tim cocked his head thinking about it.

"I mean really, are we the type to fish?" Nathan asked.

From around the corner the three girls stared at each other in confusion. All three shook their heads. That was the last time they would ever go check on the guys during bonding time.

"This is boring", Tim said reeling his line in. Nathan and Lucas did the same. 

"Well what do you wanna do?" Lucas asked. 

Tim smiled. "I have an idea." They all huddled near Tim to hear his fabulous plan.

A few minutes later the guys quietly sneaked over to the girls where they were peacefully tanning. All three had buckets of ice cold ocean water in their hands. 

"You know they're gonna kill us", Lucas said.

"It's okay we can just blame Tim", Nathan said as he and Lucas laughed.

"Haha very funny", Tim whispered. "Let's go."

Nathan stood over Haley, Lucas over Peyton and Tim over Brooke and on Tim's count the ice cold water spilled all over the girls.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed jumping up. When they saw the guys laughing guiltily they charged.

"Nathan Scott! I'm going to kill you!" Haley screamed running after her boyfriend.

"LUCAS!" Peyton yelled going after him.

"Tim!" Brooke yelled smacking her boyfriend had on the back. 

"Ow Brooke!" Tim said.

"Ow yourself!" She said. "That was really cold and you are so gonna pay!" She said as he started to run. 

After running a couple of times around the boat the guys all jumped into the water. "You want us you gotta come get us", Nathan said splashing the cold water onto the boat.

"Forget it!" The three said in unison.

"Well then we win", Lucas said. "Congratulations gentlemen. I told you it'd be easy!"

At that moment all three girls jumped into the water.

"I cannot believe you did that Nathan!" Haley said as Nathan pulled her out of the water and onto the boat. He wrapped her in a towel and drew her into an embrace. "But I still love you."

Nathan smiled and walked over to where Brooke and Tim were arguing playfully about the preceding events. Lucas was wrapping Peyton in a towel a few feet away and the two looked like they were getting close. Nathan and Haley decided to stay back and see what would happen.

"You know I'm gonna get you back", Peyton said to Lucas.

"You can try", He retorted.

"Oh I will", Peyton said giving him a small peck on the lips and then slowly drawing away. Lucas looked into her eyes and lowered his lips to hers. The two met in a soft kiss.

Nathan and Haley smiled from afar and Brooke and Tim seemed oblivious to anything that was happening. 

Peyton and Lucas broke from the kiss. "That was…"

"Yeah."

"Wow", Peyton said.

"Yeah", Lucas said as he pulled her into another kiss. 

Later that evening Tim and Nathan sat up on the deck and chatting. Lucas came jogging up to the deck.

"Hey I thought you were watching a movie with Peyton", Nathan said.

"Yeah well, that's until she decided that she wanted to watch Pretty Woman", Lucas said. "Her and Haley and Brooke are watching it downstairs."

"Ooooohhhh", Nathan said. "I feel your pain man. I had to sit through that with Haley. Then Gone With the Wind, then Steel Magnolias."

"Dude you are so whipped!" Tim stated laughing.

"I am not whipped!" Nathan said. "Just because I spend every Friday night watching chick-flicks with my girlfriend handing her tissues every five minutes does not mean that I'm whipped!"

"Sure", Lucas said sarcastically.

"You two just wait!" Nathan said. "When Peyton and Brooke starting forcing you two watch girly movies with them, in order to 'get in touch with your inner self.' Don't come crying to me!"

Lucas and Tim laughed. "Hey it looks like something might be brewing out there", Lucas stated looking up at the darkening sky. 

"Yeah", Nathan said looking at the sky. "Let me get the radio and see if there are any storm warnings."

Nathan went away to get the radio. He came back and turned it on.

"There is a hurricane advisory in effect for all of North and South Carolina. Hurricane Lily will be touching down on the Atlantic Ocean around ten o'clock tonight. All ships and boats out this evening are advised to return to safe port and tie up until the storm has passed. We will now return to our regularly scheduled program."

Nathan turned the radio off and the three guys looked at each other concerned. 

"We're a day away from the nearest port", Nathan said. "We're gonna have to stick it out."

"We shouldn't tell the girls unless things get really bad", Lucas said. "We wouldn't want them to panic."

"He's right", Nathan said. "You two go get the lifejackets from the other side of the boat."

Lucas and Tim began to jog to the other side but before they did Tim turned to Nathan and said, "You think it's gonna be okay?"

"I don't know", Nathan said staring at the sky hearing the rumble of thunder. "I really don't know."

Two hours later rain pounded harshly on the boat and it rocked back and forth. All three guys were soaked to the bone as Lucas lowered the sails and Nathan tried to steer the boat. 

"Go get the girls!" Nathan ordered. "Tell them to get their lifejackets on!  You two gets yours too!"

"What's going on Nate?" Lucas asked yelling through the harshness of the storm.

"We may capsize", Nathan said. "The wind is really strong and the waves are getting bigger by the minute. I'm gonna try to call the Coast Guard and give them our coordinates. Go get the girls!"

Lucas and Tim rushed below deck.

"What is going on up there?" Haley asked the two soaking wet guys.

"Hurricane", Lucas said. "Get your lifejackets on."

"What?" Brooke said nervously. "Why are we getting our lifejackets on? What's going on!?" 

"Just do it!" Lucas yelled as he and Tim ran back up the steps.

"I'm scared Peyton", Brooke said shakily. 

"I know", Peyton said pulling Brooke into a hug. "Me too."

Once the girls all had their lifejackets on they headed up onto the deck with the guys. The rain pounded on them soaking them instantly. Nathan too had put his life vest on and was trying unsuccessfully to take control of the boat.

"What's going on?" Peyton screamed through the rain.

"Go back downstairs!" Nathan yelled. "That's an order!"

Peyton and Brooke hurried back down the steps, but Haley stayed behind and grabbed her boyfriend's arm as Lucas took the wheel. 

"Haley go downstairs with Peyton and Brooke."

"I'm not leaving you up here!" She yelled.

"Haley, the only way I can try to save this boat is if I know that you are safe below deck! I love you, now go!"

"I love you too", Haley said giving him a kiss before she headed back downstairs.

Below deck all three girls huddled together in a circle, tears streaming down their faces. 

"I'm so scared", Brooke said shaking. 

"Let's pray", Haley said taking Brooke and Peyton's hands. "Dear Lord…"

"Nathan it doesn't look good!" Lucas said.

Nathan knew that it wasn't good. 

"Uh…guys!" Tim said pointing to a large wave that was about to crash on top of the boat. 

The wave crashed onto the boat with such a force it pushed the boat over to its side and the Persephone rolled over with the ease of a soccer ball. 

That was the last thing they saw before everything went black.

A/N~ Sorry about the cliffhanger! But don't worry, they'll all be fine! Please review! Thanks :)


	4. Reality Check

A/N~ Thank you all for reviewing! You guys are so awesome! :) Anyway, here's the next chapter. I have some extra time to update because we got TONS of snow up north and we have no school, so I can write some :) Well, here it is!

Chapter Four- Reality Check

Nathan awoke with a painful throbbing in his head. He was lying flat on his stomach on the sand of some kind of island, it seemed. The bright sun was beating heavily on him and the crashing of the waves echoed in his ears.

"What the hell happened?" Nathan asked himself slowly sitting up and grasping his throbbing forehead. He suddenly remembered the storm, the wave and the blackout. But now the question was where were they? He looked around at his surroundings. He was on a sandy beach with palm trees and a forest in back of him. 

"Haley", he instantly thought and his instinct took over. He had to find her, he couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. She had to be okay.

Nathan saw her lying face down in the sand about a hundred yards away from him.  He ran over to his girlfriend as fast as he could, with his sustained injuries.  

Nathan turned Haley over onto her back. All of her clothes were still damp from the storm and her brown hair was stringy with sand.

"Haley, Haley talk to me", Nathan pleaded tears forming in his eyes. "Come on baby, wake up. Please."

Haley's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Nathan?" She whispered in a small voice. 

"Haley", he said drawing her into a tight embrace, tears streaming down his face. He kissed her forehead softly. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been so worried or so scared as the moment when he saw Haley lying on the sand.

"What happened?" She asked trying to stand up with Nathan's support. She winced in pain and let out a cry. "My ankle." She said.

"It's okay", Nathan said as he picked Haley up and carried her in his arms. Haley rested her head against Nathan's shoulder and he carried her over to Lucas and Peyton who were lying a few yards away from Haley. They were just starting to wake up.

"Luke? Peyton?" Nathan said setting Haley down softly. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah", Lucas said sitting up slowly. He helped Peyton up into a sitting position.

"You okay?" He asked her touching her forehead were a bruise a formed.

"I'm fine", Peyton said brushing her matted hair out of her face.

"Are you and Haley okay?" Lucas said putting his arm around Peyton.

"I'm fine", Nathan said. "Haley hurt her ankle though."

"Are you okay Hales?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"I'm fine", Haley said meekly. "Just a little freaked out, is all."

Lucas held his best friend rocking her back and forth.

"What about Tim and Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"We're okay", Tim said approaching the rest of the group, holding Brooke up with his right arm.

"Peyton", Brooke said rushing over to give her best friend a hug.

"Hey man you okay?" Tim asked Nathan.

"Yeah bro, I'm fine", Nathan said. 

"What on Earth happened?" Brooke asked sitting down next to Peyton.

"Well", Nathan began glancing around. "It looks like we're on some kind of island."

"Yeah but where?" Haley asked wincing from the pain in her ankle.

"I don't know", Nathan said. "The hurricane must've washed us up on this island."

"Well how do we get off?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes. Apparently the storm had not changed her less-than-pleasant attitude.

"Let's worry about that later", Lucas said standing up. "First let's see if anything else washed up from the wreck."

"He's right", Nathan said. "Girls, you three stay here while we go look around."

"You can't leave us here!" Brooke stated.

"Listen", Nathan said. "Haley can't walk and I need you guys to stay here and look after her."

"We will", Peyton said. "Won't we Brooke?"  
"Whatever", Brooke replied falling back on the sand.

"Thank you", Nathan said to Peyton. "Come on guys let's go." The three guys wandered down the beach. 

"Brooke", Peyton said getting up. "You stay here with Haley while I go get some firewood."

"Fine", Brooke stated plainly. Her brow furrowed when she saw Haley's face. The girl looked in serious pain. Brooke sort of even felt bad for her…just a little.

"You okay?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Yeah", Haley said. "Thanks. My ankle just hurts a little and I just…I really want Nathan to come back soon." She said looking down at her right hand. The ring, miraculously, was still on her finger. Haley smiled.

A few minutes later Peyton returned with firewood. "Okay", she stated throwing the sticks down on the sand. "Now we'll have firewood for later tonight."

Just then the guys returned with a few bags and boxes in their hands. 

"Okay", Nathan said. "Brooke's suitcase and Tim's duffel washed up on shore, as well as the first aid kit." He said as they threw the bags down on the ground.

"Thank God!" Brooke yelled rushing to her suitcase. "At least now I can get out of these wet clothes!"

"Hey baby", Nathan said leaning down where Haley was sitting. "How you feeling?"

Haley pulled him into a hug. "I just want you to stay with me."

"Okay", Nathan said not quite wondering where Haley's sudden insecurity came from. "Let me see that ankle." He took the first aid kit and took out the necessary items to bandage an ankle. 

"You know what you're doing Nate?" Haley asked her boyfriend skeptically.

"Yep", he stated beginning to bandage the ankle. "I took a sports med. class my sophomore year."

Brooke retreated into the forest to change while Lucas bandaged Peyton's forehead. "Sports med." Lucas stated.

"Oh. Thanks", she said to him with a smile. 

"No problem", Lucas said as he kissed Peyton softly on the lips.

Once they had all returned to the beach they discussed what they should do next. They all argued furiously about what to do. No one had an even semi-good idea.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled. The arguing continued. "NATHAN!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Your phone!" She said. "What about your phone?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Nathan said pulling his phone out of his pocket. He opened his flip phone and then slammed it shut. "It's gone. Waterlogged." He stated throwing the phone angrily into the forest.

"Sorry", Haley said meekly. "I thought it might…" 

Nathan sighed and walked over to Haley, taking her hand. "I'm sorry. We're all just really frustrated, you know?" He drew her in close and rocked her back and forth. 

"Well", Lucas said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Wait", Nathan said. "We're gonna wait. Wait until our parents get worried enough to send out the Coast Guard looking for us."

"What?" Brooke cried. "Wait here? On this God forsaken island in the middle of no where!"

"Well we can't very well swim to the mainland now can we Brooke?" Nathan screamed.

"Take it easy man", Tim said putting a protective arm around his girlfriend. 

Nathan shook his head and walked down the beach. Lucas ran after him.

"Nathan!" Lucas called trying to catch up. "Nathan!"

"What?" Nathan yelled turning around.

"Listen, you know how Brooke is", Lucas said. "She's Brooke. Rash and impulsive. Sarcastic and bitchy. But, you really should give her a break. She's been through just as much as we have."

Nathan sighed. "I know", he stated walking his way back to the group. "I'm just frustrated you know? It's not like I know survival skills for living on an island."

"I don't think any of us do", Lucas stated.

"I should get back to Haley", Nathan said. "She's been really…I dunno…clingy ever since we got on the island. Do you know anything about that?"

Lucas nodded. "When Haley was eight she and her older cousin were driving home from the movies. Haley and Jessa were really close, they were like sisters. Anyway, they were driving home and there was a really bad storm going on. Jessa was driving, Haley was in the back. I guess she didn't see the other car coming head on. Jessa was killed instantly. Haley escaped with a few scrapes and bruises and a broken wrist, but when Jessa died it was really hard on Haley. She's always been afraid she's gonna lose someone else she loves during a storm."

"So that's why she wanted to be around me so much today", Nathan said.

"Yeah."

"I gotta let Haley know that I'm not going anywhere", Nathan said. 

"Talk to her man", Lucas said as they approached the others. 

"I will."

Later that evening, they had gotten a fire going, thanks to Lucas. The guys had all changed into some clothes of Tim's and the girls had changed into Brooke's. They sat by the fire chatting and sipping some beer that Tim had stuffed in his duffel.

"Okay", Brooke said slightly drunk. "Let's play truth or dare."

Everyone groaned.

"That's okay Brooke", Peyton said. "I don't think anyone really wants to play."

"Come on guys!" She said standing up. 

"Not now Brooke, we're too tired", Nathan stated. "We've all had a rough day. Let's just get some sleep. We'll sleep on the sand tonight and then we'll look for some food and stuff tomorrow."

"He's right", Lucas said standing up. 

"Ooookkaaayyyy", Brooke slurred.

"Come on babe", Tim said slinging an arm around Brooke. "You'll be out right when you hit the sand." The two walked off finding a comfy place to sleep in the sand, Luke and Peyton did the same, while Haley and Nathan stayed by the fire for a moment. Haley was snuggled up in Nathan's arms.

"Haley", Nathan started. "Lucas told me about your cousin and the accident."

Haley sighed. "I guess you've figured out why I've been so freaked out and clingy today then."

"Yeah", Nathan said. "I'm really sorry you had to go through all that. But, I'm not going anywhere Haley. You're not going to lose me." 

Haley hugged her boyfriend and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I just want to go to sleep and have you hold me."

"I think I can do that", Nathan said as he and Haley laid back on the sand and were soon sleeping in a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Peyton and Lucas were the first ones up. Brooke and Tim were still sleeping off the effects of the drunken night before and Haley and Nathan were sleeping peacefully a few feet away in each other's arms. 

"Aren't they cute?" Peyton said elbowing Lucas and pointing at Nathan and Haley. 

Lucas laughed. "Yeah they are."

"You wanna take a walk?" Peyton asked.

"Sure", Lucas said slipping his hand into Peyton's. 

Peyton smiled and the two walked off into the forest. "Oddly enough, this island is really pretty", Peyton stated as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Yeah, it's not the most horrible place to be stranded", Lucas stated with a smile.

Peyton laughed. Suddenly they heard a noise up ahead, a rustling in the bushes. 

"Stay behind me", Lucas said cautiously moving toward the noise. He picked up a large branch with both his hands and hoisted it above his head, ready to strike whatever was behind the bush. A figure stepped out from behind as Lucas readied the branch to attack.

"Ahhhhh!" The figure screamed. 

"What the…" Lucas said lowering the branch. Before him stood a petite, blond-haired girl about his age, with a creeped-out look on her face. "Who the hell are you?" Lucas asked drawing Peyton closer to him.

"Who are you?" The girl retorted with her hands on her hips.

"Lucas", he stated. "And this is Peyton. The storm washed us and four of our friends up here."

The girl's expression softened. "I'm Amy", she stated brushing a piece of hair from her blond bob out of her face. "Me and my friends were on a boat trip down to Florida and with the storm our boat capsized and we ended up here!" The girl named Amy stated.

"That's basically what happened to us", Peyton said.

"Hey Amy, what's going…" Another girl about the same age said as she came up behind Amy, with another one in tow.

"Carly", Amy stated. "This is Lucas and Peyton. Their friends and they got stranded here too."

"Oh", the brown-haired one named Carly stated. "Hi, I'm Carly."

"Hey", Lucas said. 

"Hey", Peyton stated.

"And I'm Cailey", the one that had ran in behind Carly stated. "It's really weird that we all wound up here."

"Tell me about it", Peyton said. "Luke, why don't they come back with us? We gotta be getting back anyway, the others will be worried."

"Good idea. Do you guys have any stuff on the other side of the island?" Lucas asked.

"No", Amy said. "This is it." She said motioning to the clothes they were wearing.

"Okay come on", Lucas stated as the five of them began to walk back.

"Thanks you two", Carly stated. "This is really nice of you guys."

"We stranded ones have to stick together", Peyton said.

"Don't we know it", Cailey stated.

The approached the end of the forest and walked onto the beach where Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Tim were already up trying to get the fire going again.

"Lucas!" Haley said rushing up to her best friend. "Where were you guys?" She asked hugging him. She saw the other three girls. "Who are they?" She asked pulling away.

"Guys", Peyton said. "Meet Amy, Carly and Cailey. They got stranded by the storm, just like us."

Haley stared at the three girls unsurely.

"They're cool Hales", Lucas stated.

"Okay", she said knowing that her best friend wouldn't lie. "Hi, I'm Haley. This is my boyfriend Nathan", she said motioning to Nathan who was walking up to her, "and Brooke and Tim", she finished as Brooke and Tim approached the rest of the group.

"Hey, I'm Amy", the blond-haired one said. She had a cute, short blond bob and a pair of cut-off jean shorts on and a bright pink tank top. She looked about their age.

"Where are you guys from?" The one named Cailey asked. She looked about the same age and had mid-back length, blond-brown hair with honey-blond and almond highlights. She wore a pair of khaki capris and red v-neck baby tee, with the straps of her bathing suit peeking out at the top of her shirt.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina", Nathan said as they returned to the fire and sat in a circle around it. "What about you guys?" 

"We're from Cape Cod", the girl named Carly stated. She had dark brown hair and wore a pair of flare jeans and a blue baby tee. 

"Wow!" Brooke stated. "You guys traveled a long way then!"

"Yeah, it was gonna be this big summer boat trip before we all go off to separate colleges next year." Cailey said. "Are you guys in college?"

"No", Nathan stated as Haley snuggled into his arms. "We're gonna be seniors in the fall."

"That is if we ever get off this island!" Brooke stated. 

"We're gonna get off, chill!" Tim stated.

"Whatever!" Brooke yelled.

"I so agree with you!" Carly yelled. This girl was so like Brooke. "We're on a friggin' island in the middle of no where!" 

"Thank you!" Brooke said. "At least someone can face reality!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. This was going to be interesting.

A/N~ Hey all! I have been having serious writer's block so if you all have any ideas for future let me know. I'm open to ideas! :) Remember to review! Spoilers for next chapter are…

-Amy, Carly and Cailey start to seduce the guys. 

-The girls are fighting back.

(Don't worry NH, LP, AND BT will all be together in the end lol)


	5. Temptation Island

A/N~ Thank you all for reviewing! :) Well, without a doubt, here's the next chapter :) hope you like it!

Chapter Five- Temptation Island

"Okay", Haley began standing up and dusting her shorts off. "We need to get water, food and shelter built before nightfall. We should divide up the duties so everything can get done."

"Alright", Nathan said. "Let's get to work!"

"Okay", Haley began. "What about Nathan and Cailey go get some water?" 

Nathan and Cailey nodded approvingly.

"And Carly and Tim go see if there's anything in the ocean or near the water to eat…you know mussels, clams, whatever."

"Like from the ocean?" Carly asked rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah", Haley said with an unbelieving look on her face. "And Amy and Lucas why don't you guys go look for food in the forest and Peyton, Brooke and I will stay here to work on the shelter."

"Sounds good", Amy said. "Let's go Luke." The two walked off into the forest looking for food while Tim and Carly headed down the beach and Nathan and Cailey went off in search of water. 

"Do you think that was smart?" Brooke asked. "Letting the guys go off with them?"

"I wouldn't worry about it", Haley said picking up some stray palm leaves. "I don't think we have anything to worry about!"

"She's right Brooke", Peyton said joining Haley in gathering palm leaves. "Those girls aren't even their type."

Haley and Brooke stared at Peyton skeptically. 

"Okay, well maybe they are their types but still!" Peyton said. "The guys are too smart to fall into the trap of some pretty girl they met on an island."

"Lucas might be", Brooke said. "But do you remember when Tim saw Haley in that outfit before we went to the club?"

Peyton nodded slowly.

"There's your answer", Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You worry too much Brooke. The guys care about us and nothing could change that."

Brooke shrugged and started picking up leaves. 

"I hope you're right Haley", Peyton whispered to herself. "I hope you're right."

"So, Cailey", Nathan said as they walked through the forest looking for any sign of a water source. "What do you want to do?"

"Be a teacher", Cailey said ducking under a branch. "No doubt. I love helping people, especially with school stuff."

"Really", Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Yes, really!" Cailey said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No", Nathan said. "It's just, you remind me a lot of Haley. She tutors at our high school. That's how we met actually…through tutoring."

"Really?" Cailey said. "She seems like a really great girl."

"Yeah, she's the best", Nathan said.

"You must really love her", Cailey stated. 

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine being without her", Nathan said.

"It must be nice", Cailey said as they continued to walk. 

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Having someone you love that much", Cailey said. "All through high school I never once found someone that I truly loved. Yeah I dated guys and had boyfriends but no one that I ever really, really cared about."

"It took a lot of mistakes and a big cry for help, for me to find Haley", Nathan said. "Don't worry. I haven't known you that long, but I can tell you're a great girl Cailey."

"Thanks Nathan", she replied. "You're not so bad yourself."

Nathan smiled. "Hey I think I hear water!" He said running ahead to the sound. Cailey followed behind.

"I knew it!" Nathan said as they approached a rushing stream. 

"Good job!" Cailey said as she took off her red shirt, revealing her floral print bikini.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Taking a bath", Cailey said slipping off her capris and stepping carefully into the cool water. "Come on in. The water's great!"

"Uhh…that's okay", Nathan said. "We should really just fill these cans and get back."

"Oh come on!" Cailey said. "How long has it been since you've actually washed up?"

Nathan thought for a moment. The thought of fresh water did sound pretty good.

Nathan shrugged, why not? He slipped off his tee shirt and waded into the water. 

"So, Lucas Scott", Amy asked as they walked into the forest. "What's your story?"

"Well, what do you want to know Amy Ashton?" Lucas said.

"Well, anything", Amy said. "Give me an insight to your life."

"Well, my mom and Nathan's dad got together in high school, she got pregnant with me and then Nathan's dad abandoned me and my mom and married Nathan's mom in college and in turn got her pregnant."

"Wow, you're seriously more disturbed then me!" Amy said shaking her head. "So you and Nathan are like brothers?"

"Technically", Lucas began. "Yes. In reality…no. Although since this trip things have been going a lot better, but Nathan and I used to HATE each other. I mean we would really go at it. We would fight, pull pranks, we even got suspended from a basketball game once because we ended up fighting on the court."

"Yikes", Amy said. "I don't know how anyone could hate you Lucas, you seem like a really cool guy."

Lucas smiled.

"I bet you get all the girls", Amy said with a smile.

"Ha!" Lucas said laughing. "Peyton's actually the first real relationship I've ever been in."

"You and Peyton?" Amy asked. "I thought I saw a spark between you two when you nearly clobbered me with a log."

"Ah, sorry about that", Lucas said. "So…what's your adolescent trauma?"

"Ah…", Amy said. "Me. Well, my dad's druggie who's currently in jail in God knows where. My mom is off backpacking through Europe with her current husband, I think he's number five. My sister Anna is an alcoholic in rehab and me…well I'm off to college this fall."

"No I definitely think you're more messed up", Lucas said playfully.

"Hey that wasn't funny!" Amy said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright!" Lucas said putting his hands up in surrender. "Look there's some coconuts up there", he said pointing up to a tree. "I'll try and climb up and knock some down and you try and catch them okay?"

"Okay", Amy said as Lucas began to climb.

"I'll try not to hit you in the head", Lucas said with a wink.

"You try it Scott", Amy said pointing an warning finger at Lucas. "And you'll be sorry."

"We'll see", Lucas said as he continued to climb.

"Carly!" Tim stated. "You know you're going to have to actually come near the water, if we wanna find some food."

"I think not Captain Crayfish!" Carly called from the beach.

"Would you at least hold the bucket for me!" Tim called up to her.

Carly walked down to the ocean where Tim was. "Fine", she said grabbing the bucket out of his hand. "As long as I don't have to touch those icky fish."

"They're not fish Carly!" Tim said getting annoyed. "They're mussels!"  
"Whatever!" Carly said. "It all comes from the same guck-filled water source, we call the ocean."

"Oh would you can it!" Tim said throwing a few mussels into the bucket. "God, just like Brooke!" Tim muttered under his breath.

"What?" Carly asked defiantly. 

"I said that you are exactly like Brooke!" Tim yelled. "A self-centered brat!"

"Well, I wouldn't say you're the model of a great human either!" Carly retorted. 

"Oh really", Tim stated moving closer.

"Oh really", Carly said.

The two suddenly rushed into a fiery kiss, dropping the bucket of mussels, not caring where they went. They broke after a minute and stared at each other harshly and then they rushed into another kiss. 

"Get off my boyfriend!" Brooke yelled approaching Carly and Tim.

"Brooke!" Tim said stepping away from Carly immediately.

"And stay off him!" Brooke yelled at Carly, who was standing at the side her arms crossed in defiance.

"For your information little girl", Carly said stepping closer to Brooke. "He's the one who kissed me."

"Is this true Tim?" Brooke asked Tim, staring at him furiously.

Tim remained silent.

"Tim!" Brooke yelled. "I want an answer!"

He remained silent.

"Well, I guess I got my answer", Brooke said.

"Brooke, come on…" Tim said pleadingly.

"No", Brooke said. "Just stay away from me! Both of you!" She said as she stomped off into the distance.

"I wonder what's taking Nathan so long?" Haley asked setting down the palm leaves that she was covering the roof of their shelter with.

"Yeah, Lucas has been gone a while too." Peyton replied.

"I'm gonna go try and find him", Haley said.

"Yeah me too", Peyton said. "I'll see ya later Haley."

"Okay", Haley said as the two of them went off in separate directions.

Haley wandered through the forest ducking over and under branches looking for her boyfriend. "Nathan? Nathan!" She called. She heard running water up ahead. "Maybe him and Cailey needed some help with the water", she said heading toward the sound of rushing water.

"Nathan?" Haley said as she approached the water. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Right in front of her eyes was her boyfriend, Nathan Scott splashing around in a more than playful manner with Cailey.  
"Nathan", Haley asked tears in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Nathan stopped laughing and looked up at a very upset Haley. "Haley, it's not what you think!" Nathan said.

"Oh really?" Haley said with a smug laugh. "So you're not practically making-out with a girl you barely know right in front of me?"

"Haley", Nathan said getting out of the water. "This is not what it looks like."

"Yeah", Cailey said. "It's not what you think Haley really."

"I don't want to hear anything from YOU!" Haley screamed at Cailey.

"Come on Haley it wasn't her fault", Nathan said pulling on his shirt.

"Oh so now you're defending her!" Haley yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"No Haley…"

"Save it Nathan!" Haley said as she ran off into the forest.

"I have to go after her!" Nathan said.

"No!" Cailey said grabbing Nathan's arm. "Let her cool off. Trust me! I'm a girl, I know how they operate!"

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked. "She was really upset. I've never seen her like that! I have to go find her!"

"Let's just head back", Cailey said. "I'll bet that she's just gone back there. She'll be fine."

"Whatever", Nathan stated. "Let's just go."

"Lucas! Oh my God!" Amy yelled grabbing her head. "That one just landed on my head!"

"Oh…I'm so sorry Amy", Lucas said quickly climbing down to see if she was okay. "Are you okay?" He said touching her forehead delicately.

"Yeah", She said bringing her hand up to Lucas'.

"Good", He said as she bent her head up to his and she placed a kiss lightly on his lips. It caught Lucas totally by surprise.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Peyton asked coming up behind them.

"Peyton!" Lucas said pulling away from Amy immediately. "This was so not…"

"Anything?" Peyton said. "So your lips weren't just against hers?"

"Peyton it wasn't like that", Lucas said rushing up to Peyton. "It wasn't like that at all. She kissed me."

"And you did nothing about it Luke!" Peyton yelled. "That's just as bad Lucas! I'm done! Just get away from me!" She said as she turned around and walked back to the camp.

Brooke stomped back onto the beach furious and upset at Tim and that girl!

"Peyton!" Brooke said as she saw her best friend. "You will not believe what just happened!"

"Oh, I bet I can!" Peyton said. "I just caught Lucas and our new friend Amy kissing!"

"No way! Tim and that bitch Carly were doing the same thing!" Brooke yelled.

"God! What's happened to all of us?" Peyton said sitting down on the sand, as Brooke sat beside her. 

"I dunno Peyt", Brooke said leaning against her best friend. "I don't know."

"Brooke!" Tim called running up to Brooke and Peyton with Carly trailing behind.

"Stay away from me Tim!" Brooke yelled.

"Peyton come on listen to me!" Lucas yelled approaching them.

"I don't want to hear it Luke!" Peyton screamed.

"Guys?" Nathan yelled as he ran up to the group with Cailey behind him. 

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Have any of you guys seen Haley?" He asked.

"No, why?" Peyton asked.

"She saw me and Cailey and got the wrong idea", Nathan said.

"Well, didn't all of you just screw up today!" Brooke said. "Not only did all three of you cheat on the one person you say you care about the most, but you all did it within then span of four hours."

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Let's just say Lucas and Tim had their own fun, with their respective girls as well", Brooke replied.

"Just…", Nathan said wondering how these girls had tempted them all. His thoughts returned to Haley. "We have to find Haley! It's getting dark and we have to find her!

"Okay", Lucas said. "Let's split up and find her."

"I have to get to her", Nathan whispered to himself. "I just have to."

Haley James ran through the darkening forest, her ankle throbbing in pain. She ran as fast as she could, over logs and branches, limping the entire time. Wet tears streamed down her face, how could Nathan do this? Haley thought as the forest continued to darken with the night. She could barely see in front of her, not to mention her tear soaked eyes blurred her vision further.

"Ah!" Haley let out a cry as she tripped over a log, falling onto the earth below, hitting her forehead on a sharp rock, as everything went black.

"Here are some flashlights from the First Aid box", Peyton said throwing flashlights to each group. "Nathan and Lucas", she stated. "You two go together. And Tim and Brooke and I will go in a group."

"What can we do?" Cailey asked.

"You three!" Peyton said shooting an accusing look Cailey's way. "Can stay here and do nothing! You are the cause of this, so just stay put!" Peyton yelled. "Come on guys, let's go", she said to the others.

Nathan and Lucas ran through the forest each holding flashlights. 

"Haley!" Nathan screamed running through the forest. "Haley!"

"Haley!" Lucas called. "It's Lucas! Answer me! Haley!"

Nathan shone his flashlight on the ground. "Luke get over here now!" Nathan screamed, seeing Haley lying on the ground, a bloody gash on her forehead from a rock. Nathan kneeled down by his girlfriend and rocked her in his arms. "Haley, come on baby", He said tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry! God, I'm so sorry!" He screamed throughout the forest.

"Nathan, what…" Lucas said running up to them. "Haley!" He yelled seeing an unconscious Haley lying in Nathan's arms.

"Lucas what's happening!" Peyton screamed running up to him, with Brooke and Tim not too far behind. "We heard you guys screaming…what", Peyton stopped short. "Oh my God, Haley!"

"She's gotta be okay", Nathan said rocking Haley back and forth sobbing. "She has to be."

"Okay", Lucas said kneeling next to his younger brother, putting a supportive hand on his back. "Let's take her back to the beach where she can rest, then we'll go from there okay?"

Nathan nodded and picked Haley up in his arms, cradling her carefully. They made their way back to the beach where Nathan sat Haley down softly on the sand. Lucas took off his sweatshirt and covered Haley's arms with it. 

"Oh my God!" Amy said approaching the group. 

"Get away from her!" Lucas yelled at her. "All three of you. Just leave us alone!"

"I'm so sorry Nathan", Cailey pleaded. "I didn't mean to…"

"Save it Cailey", Nathan said. "Maybe we'll talk when Haley gets better, but for now just leave!"

Amy, Cailey and Carly left the group to tend to Haley. "Can I have…" Nathan started. "I want to talk to her."

"Of course", Peyton whispered. "Lucas and I have some things to discuss anyway."

"Us too", Brooke said nudging Tim in the ribs. The two couples went off in their separate directions, leaving Nathan alone with Haley.

"Haley", Nathan said taking her hand. "I am so sorry for everything. I should never have gotten into the stream, I'm sorry. I love you so much Haley! I can't imagine being without you! Please just wake up and talk to me!" Nathan said tears running down his face, sobbing uncontrollably. "Please, I love you more than anything Haley."

Suddenly, Nathan felt Haley's hand squeeze his, very gently though. 

"Haley?" Nathan asked wiping his eyes.

"Nathan?" Haley whispered her eyes fluttering open. 

"I'm right here baby", Nathan said. "I'm sorry Haley, I'm so sorry for everything. Cailey means nothing to me, nothing."

"I believe you", Haley choked out. "I believe you." She said trying to sit up. She sat upright, Nathan cradling her in his arms. "I was so scared running through that forest. I just kept seeing you and Cailey. I know you love me Nate. I know that Cailey came onto you."

"I would never do anything to hurt you Haley", Nathan said softly. "I thought we were just getting cleaned up in that stream. She came onto me."

"I know", Haley with a smile, lifting her hand up to Nathan's cheek, wiping away his tears. 

"I thought I lost you tonight", Nathan said.

"You didn't", Haley said looking into his eyes. "I love you so much Nathan, more than you will ever know."

Nathan lifted Haley's face to his and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, I want to spend forever with you."

"You can", Haley whispered. 

"Then", Nathan said. "I want you to marry me."

"What?" Haley asked pulling back in surprise.

"I want you to marry me." Nathan repeated.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haley said. "Nathan we're not even out of high school!"

"I am fully serious", Nathan said looking straight into her eyes.

"Nathan", Haley said taking his hands. "I would love nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you. But you know we can't get married! Not now at least!"

"If not now", Nathan began. "Then will you marry me after we graduate. After high school's over and we're on our own. Will you marry me?"

Haley smiled at Nathan's persistence. "Yes!" Haley said. "Yes I'll marry you!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you", he whispered into her ear. 

"I love you too", she whispered back.

Nathan took Haley's right hand, that she wore the ring he gave her on. He took it off her right hand and slid the ring on to her left ring finger. "Now it's official."

"You're amazing you know that?" Haley said with a smile.

"Only because I have you", He said kissing her on the lips.

A/N~ I know I know really couply! But I love Naley scenes and I couldn't go a chapter with them being mad at each other. :) I didn't think that Nathan and Haley getting engaged was too unusual, because I know that there are some seniors at my high school that are engaged, so I thought it would be okay :) Remember to review! Thanks :) 


	6. Revelations

A/N~ Thank you all so much for reviewing! As always, reviews are very much appreciated. I also would like to thank anyone who gave me ideas for chapters, without your ideas…I'd have some serious writer's block!  Thank you and now on with the story!

Chapter Six- Revelations

"Lucas", Peyton began as they walked down the beach. "What happened back there?"

Lucas sighed. "I was getting some coconuts from a tree, I was throwing them down to Amy and one hit her on the head. I climbed down to see if she was okay and then she kissed me. It didn't mean anything Peyton. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"That's just it Luke", Peyton said. "I don't know!" She said throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Every time I start to let my guard down and trust you…it just…"

"Peyton", Lucas stated stepping in front of her and looking straight into her eyes. Peyton looked downward. "Look at me", Lucas said pulling Peyton's chin up so that they were at they were at the same eye level. "You can trust me. Amy means nothing to me. I love you."

Peyton's eyes widened at the revelation. Lucas had never said that to her before.

 "I mean…" Lucas began realizing what he had just said. 

Peyton cut him off with a deep kiss. Lucas kissed her back, loving every moment of it. 

"Don't say anything", Peyton said. "I love you too."

"What the hell is your problem?!" Brooke screamed at Tim as soon as they were out of ear shot of Nathan and Haley. "What do you think you were doing, huh?" Brooke said hitting Tim on the shoulder.

"She…she…" Tim began.

"Oh don't give me that she came onto me crap!" Brooke said angrily with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, it was partly Carly's fault, the little…" Brooke stopped herself. "It was your fault too! You both kissed each other from what I saw!"

"Brooke, baby", Tim said reaching out and touching Brooke's arm. Brooke slapped his arm away and turned her back to him.

"Leave me alone", Brooke stated dryly, as she walked back to the group.

"What's going on over here?" Peyton said as she and Lucas approached Haley and Nathan holding hands tightly. Nathan and Haley were smiling and whispering to each other playfully.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Haley said excitedly.

"Tell us what?" Brooke said approaching the group.

"Brooke…how'd it", Peyton began.

"Not now", Brooke said. "So what do you have to tell us Haley?"

"Go ahead", Nathan said giving Haley the okay to tell them the news.

"Well", Haley began with a giddy smile on her face. "Nathan and I have decided that after we graduate, we're going to get married!" She said thrusting out her left hand that had the ring on it.

"Oh my God!" Peyton said giving Haley a hug. "That's awesome!"

"Tutor-girl!" Brooke said rushing to Haley as soon as Peyton pulled away. "This is too cool! You must've made some major impression on this girl Nate!"

"Oh, he did", Haley said resting her head on Nathan's shoulder and giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

Lucas came forward. "Congratulations Hales", Lucas said hugging his best friend and kissing her forehead. "You deserve to be happy Haley."

"Thank you", Haley whispered to Lucas.

"Nathan", Lucas said extending his hand. "Congrats man." Nathan shook his hand and pulled his brother into a hug.

Haley smiled at Nathan and Lucas' brother-like behavior. Everything was finally going okay again…well except for the fact that they were still stuck on this island.

"So", Peyton began. "When's the wedding?"

"Wow", Haley began with a smile. "I can't even believe I'm talking about planning my wedding!"

"Well definitely after graduation", Nathan said.

"Definitely", Haley agreed. "We both want to get through high school first, and then after that who knows!"

"College", Lucas added.

Haley bit her lip. "Well, Nathan and I were both planning on staying in North Carolina to go to college, so at least we'll be near one another."

"That's all I want", Nathan said. 

Brooke smiled. She wished she and Tim could have what Nathan and Haley had, a love that could conquer all, a trust, and a belief that they could spend the rest of their lives together. Brooke walked off, down towards the water. Everyone was still talking crazily about Haley and Nathan's engagement, she didn't think anyone would notice if she slipped away quietly.

Haley saw Brooke get up and walk off, so she decided to follow her.

"Brooke?" Haley asked walking up behind her. "You okay?"

Brooke turned to face Haley her face was wet with tears that Haley could see very clearly in the moonlight. "No, I'm not."

"I guess you and Tim didn't really…" Haley began.

"It was a colossal disaster!" Brooke said sitting down on the sand. "Tim kissed Carly! I saw it, he kissed her! But, that's not even the worst part! He lied to me! He tried to tell me that she came on to him."

"I'm sorry", Haley said softly.

"Why does everyone get to be happy?" Brooke said. "You and Nathan, Lucas and Peyton. Why can't I just find someone to be happy with? Someone who will love me like Nathan loves you, someone who doesn't just see me as a fun, party-girl who gets drunk every weekend and can't remember what happened the next day."

"Brooke you can have that!" Haley said. "You are going to find someone who is going to see the real you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will find someone! Before Nathan, I hadn't found that love you're talking about. I didn't even think that I would find it! This is going to sound so cliché, but love really does surprise you. I mean would anyone have thought that I would fall in love with my best friend's half brother enemy?"

Brooke laughed. "Thanks Haley."

"Anytime", Haley said hugging Brooke. "Do me a favor, don't call me tutor-girl anymore."

Brooke laughed. "Okay." And the two walked back to the group.

Back in Tree Hill………………………

Deb Scott paced around the kitchen nervously, constantly looking at the phone, hoping it would ring. 

"Deb?" Dan said coming into the kitchen. "It's the middle of the night, what are you doing up?"

"Nathan hasn't called in nearly three days", Deb said still pacing. "He promised that he would call everyday!"

"Deb, he's probably out on the ocean having fun with his friends", Dan said. "Even though he should be back here like I told him."

"Dan, stop!" Deb said. "I'm worried. I'm really, really worried. I'm going to call Karen see if she's heard from Lucas."

"Deb, don't do that", Dan said. 

"Why not? Don't you care about our son?"

"Of course I care!" Dan said. "But Karen is probably sound asleep at this hour and Nathan is probably fine. You know him, he just forgets things sometimes."

Deb sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'm over worrying like always!"

"Come on", Dan said leading his wife up the steps. "Let's go back to bed."

"Anybody know what happened to the triplets?" Brooke said sarcastically, once everyone was back at the "camp."

"Who cares?" Nathan said throwing a twig into the fire and leaning against a log with Haley nestled in his arms.

"I think they went back to the other side of the island", Peyton stated.

"Thank God", Brooke said slumping down in the sand. "I guess they realized that they've caused enough trouble for one lifetime."

"Isn't that the truth!" Lucas said.

"I am so freakin' hungry!" Brooke stated randomly.

"Me too", Haley said sitting up. "How long has it been since we've eaten?"

"I dunno", Nathan said. "A couple of days at least."

"I can fix that", Lucas said hopping up. He returned a few moments later with several coconuts in hand. "Dinner anyone?" He asked dropping the coconuts on the ground.

Within a few minutes all the coconuts had been smashed open and they were sipping them gratefully. It wasn't the best meal, but it would do for now.

Haley wiped a strand of stray brown hair away from her face, touching her forehead, where she had hit the rock. She looked down at her hand and blood covered the tips of her fingers. 

"Babe you're bleeding", Nathan said looking over at Haley and stroking the side of her face. "I'll go get the First Aid kit", Nathan said leaning over to give his now fiancé a peck on the cheek.

"I'm getting tired", Peyton stated, yawning. 

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Tim asked speaking up.

"Brooke, Peyton and I got some palm leaves we could lay on earlier today, so we don't have to sleep on the sand", Haley stated.

"Cool", Lucas said standing up. "Tim and I will drag them over here." 

"Thank you", Peyton said looking up at Lucas sweetly.

"Anything for you my dear", he said in a mock British-accent.

"How chivalrous", Peyton said laughing.

"My lady", Lucas said bowing to Brooke and Haley, gentlemanly before walking off with Tim to get the leaves.

All three girls laughed. "This island is doing things to people!" Haley stated.

"I totally second that", Peyton said. "When was the last time that Lucas Scott used a British-accent?"

"Um…never", Haley said with a smile. "I wonder what's taking Nate so long with that First Aid kit?"

"Guys!" Lucas said running back to the girls who were surrounding the fire.

"What? What happened?" Peyton asked immediately concerned. 

"Nathan's hurt", Lucas answered. "We gotta go!"

"What?" Haley yelled, fear filling her eyes. 

"Come on Hales", Lucas said putting an arm around Haley and helping her up.

All four rushed to where Nathan lay on the ground with Tim by his side as fast as they could.

Haley kneeled down beside Nathan and took his hand. "Baby, what happened?" Haley asked softly.

"I was reaching down for the First Aid kit and a snake bit me, I didn't see it because it was so dark", Nathan said. He was obviously in pain.

"Oh my God", Haley said.

"Was it poisonous?" Peyton asked concerned.

"I don't know", Nathan said. "All I know is that it hurt like hell and I feel like I just got run over by a truck."

"Come on", Lucas said. "Let's get him back to the fire." He said as he and Tim picked Nathan up and dragged him to the fire.

Peyton grabbed the First Aid kit and rushed back with the others. 

"He's burning up", Haley said feeling Nathan's forehead. 

"I'm so cold", Nathan said shivering.

"Blankets, he needs blankets!" Haley said immediately. "We've got to get his fever down."

"Here", Lucas said stripping off his sweatshirt. Tim went to his duffel that had washed up on shore and poured all the clothes out that he could get. The gang covered Nathan in various articles of clothing, trying to keep him as warm as possible.

"Go get some water!" Haley ordered.

"I'm on it!" Tim said running off to fetch some water.

"It's gonna be okay baby", Haley said stroking the side of Nathan's face. "You're gonna be fine. I'm not going to leave your side, okay?"

Nathan nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off into an inevitable sleep.

Haley closed her eyes, tears dripping out of them. Brooke and Peyton came up behind Haley hugged her. 

"He's going to be fine", Peyton said. 

"Yeah", Brooke added. "Nathan's a fighter."

Haley nodded, honestly wanting to believe what Brooke and Peyton were saying.

In Tree Hill…………………………………

Deb Scott rolled over on her side; her husband was sleeping soundly next to her without a care in the world. But she couldn't sleep for she was too worried about Nathan and the rest of the kids. Deb quietly pulled the covers down and snuck out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen where she turned on the television, thinking it would take her mind off of her worries. 

"Deb, you think too much", she said to herself trying to shake away her fears. "Nathan and the kids are fine."

"Now in later news", the TV anchor stated. "Two days ago Tropical Storm Harriet swept across the Atlantic Ocean, causing high velocity waves and overpowering showers. Harriet swept in to the off-shore of North and South Carolina around 10 pm a few days ago. When the storm hit shore, it caused damage in the shoreline areas of South Carolina. Harriet bordered along a hurricane standing. Winds were up to 80 miles an hour, anyone out the ocean at that present time was advised to tie up at the nearest port, and if no port was near, small vessels were advised to make a call to the Coast Guard to get towed to shore. Now in local news…"

Deb clicked off the television. Her eyes were filled with fear. What if Nathan had gotten caught in the storm? He wasn't even closed to being that experienced of a sailor that he could ride out a tropical storm like that! She looked down at her hands and they were shaking. She started walking toward the stairs to go get Dan, but hesitated. All Dan would say, was that she was over-worrying and then he would nonchalantly say something about Nathan being fine and then walk her back upstairs. But Deb had a gut feeling, she wasn't wrong about this.

She walked into the kitchen and dialed Karen's phone number. It rang once before it was immediately picked up.

"Hello?" A very alert voice stated quickly.

"Karen, its Deb."

"Oh, I thought it was Lucas", Karen stated.

"That's why I was calling I thought maybe you'd heard from him."

"No, has Nathan called you?"

"No", Deb said. 

"I've been up all night sitting by the phone and waiting for Lucas or anyone to call", Karen said.

"I have too", Deb said. "Dan keeps trying to convince me that they're okay, but I know something is off Karen, I know it!"

"I know", Karen said. "So do I. It's motherly instinct to know when your children are in trouble."

"I haven't heard from Nathan in nearly two days", Deb said. "He promised he would call at least once a day and Nathan wouldn't just not call because he knows it would worry me to death!"

"I know", Karen said. "I'm worried too."

"I just heard on the news that a terrible tropical storm swept across the Atlantic Ocean a couple of days ago, and I'm worried that the kids could be out there, off course, or floating on a dingy or…"

"Don't say it!" Karen said sternly. "They're not…"

"I know", Deb said. "I know."

"Why don't you come over to the café and we can contact the Coast Guard and see if they know anything", Karen said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Deb said setting down the phone.

She hurried down the hall to the guest room where she quickly put on some clothes. She always kept a few miscellaneous things in that room in case she came home from work late one night and didn't want to wake Dan. She grabbed her coat, purse and keys and quickly scribbled Dan a note. It read:

Dan,

At Karen's. Don't worry. 

-Deb

With that she rushed out the front door to her car. 

Karen was waiting at the café door when Deb pulled up. "I have the Coast Guard on the phone", Karen said as the two women hurried inside the café. "He said he was going to check and see if they had any reports of seeing the Persephone."

Karen put the phone up to her ear. 

"Ms. Roe?" The gentleman on the other end asked.

"Yes I'm here", Karen replied quickly. "Have you heard anything about our kids?"

"We got a sketchy may-day call around 10:30 pm from the Persephone, but it was so unclear we couldn't get the coordinates."

"Listen", Karen said. "On that boat are six teenagers! Teenagers!" Karen said slowly. "We need to find them now! They could be hurt or worse!" 

"Okay, calm down ma'am", the man said. "Do you know where they were headed?"

"I don't know", Karen said. "Deb here", she said handing Deb the phone.

"They were headed south", Deb said. "Two days ago they should've been off of the South Carolina coast."

"Okay ma'am. We're sending out a team to scavenge the area. We will call you if we find anything…"

"No, we're coming down there ourselves!" Deb said slamming the phone down. "Come on Karen, we're going to get our kids!"

A/N~ Hope you liked it! Remember to review :)

Next chapter- the gang decides whether or not to help Carly, Cailey and Amy off                               the island

                        -Dan acts like a jerk once again

                        -the rescue!

Also…I was thinking about doing a sequel, possibly about Nathan and Haley's engagement and their wedding??? Let me know what you think.


	7. The Rescue

A/N~ Well everyone this is the last chapter! Thank you all for reviewing! Here it is……

Chapter Seven- Rescue

Lucas paced around the beach anxiously. Nathan seemed to be getting worse every hour and who knows how long it would be until they were rescued. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Haley was a mental wreck, Lucas knew. Haley was tough, but whenever someone she loved was in danger, she fell completely apart on the inside, though trying to keep strong on the outside. She hadn't left Nathan's side in nearly three hours, and when she did it was only for a split second to get some more water. 

Peyton and Brooke were sitting in silence on a log, both their faces downcast. They were scared too, not only for Nathan, but for everyone else as well. Brooke was twirling her tangled brown hair nervously and Peyton kept biting her lip and tapping her foot on the sand.

Tim sat not too far away, carving a spear or something of that sort with his pocket knife. I guess the guy thought he could take a stab at fishing. Tim held out the spear, admiring his work.

Lucas walked over to Tim; he needed to do something to get his mind off of his ailing little brother.

"Hey man", Lucas said. "I'll try and take a stab at catching some fish with that thing."

"Sure", Tim said dryly handing him the spear.

"I need something to get my mind of Nathan", Lucas stated. "I just want to disappear for a while, you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Watch the girls for me, would you?" Lucas asked Tim.

"Sure, they'll be safe, I promise", Tim said getting up.

"Especially Haley", Lucas said. "I'm really worried about her. This whole thing with Nathan has left her totally wrecked. Just, watch out for her okay?"

"Of course", Tim said sincerely. He was worried about Haley as well. He didn't know the girl that well, but he knew Nathan, and Nathan was his best friend. He would want to make sure that someone was looking out for Haley when he couldn't.

"Thanks", Lucas said taking the spear and stripping off his tee-shirt and heading towards the water. The sun was rising, giving them more and more light every moment. There was just enough so that he could see to spear something. 

He waded out into the water and took a deep breath and then dived down. There were signs of a reef below, it was absolutely breathtaking. Lucas saw many fish swimming around in schools, knowing he could get at least something for them to eat. He took a stab at one and missed. He was about to go for another when he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his right arm. It felt like a hundred knives stabbing him at once. He dropped the spear and grabbed his arm, surfacing to the top of the water gasping for breath. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tim running out into the water, knowing that Lucas was in trouble.

Within a few moments Lucas felt Tim's arms grab his and drag him to shore.

"Oh my God, Luke!" Peyton screamed running to help Tim carry him up on the beach.

"What happened?" Brooke asked running to them.

"Something stung or bit me", Lucas said wincing in pain as he lay back on sand. "I don't know what." Though he didn't show it Peyton knew that Lucas was in terrible pain.

"Tim…do you?" Brooke asked.

"Know", Tim answered. "I saw him surface, gasping for breath and I rushed right out to get him."

Lucas continued to rock back and forth in pain, with Peyton holding him tightly. Haley had come over from where she was a few feet away with Nathan, and was now frantic.

"What…what…what", Haley stuttered tears streaming down her face.

"Haley", Brooke said taking her arms. "Luke is going to be okay. Something just bit or stung him. He's gonna be fine, okay?"

Haley nodded and Brooke pulled her into a hug. She knew that Haley was having a hard time dealing with Nathan, but now Lucas and she'd already been through so much.

Tim and Peyton helped Lucas over to where Nathan was lying with his head resting against a log, and propped him up beside his brother. Nathan was awake, but just barely and Lucas was in too much pain to say anything.

"Tim, get the First Aid kit!" Haley ordered. Tim returned with the First Aid kit in a hurry. "Luke, I have to see your arm."

Lucas gave Haley his arm and Haley opened the First Aid kit, taking out some ointment and a gauze bandage. She put some ointment on Lucas' arm to help the pain and then wrapped the injured area in a gauze bandage, taping it with some medical tape. 

"Thanks Hales", Lucas said to his best friend.

"Sure", Haley replied. "Remember when I life guarded last summer at the Tree Hill Country Club? Well, I learned a lot from that."

"Thank goodness you did", Peyton said holding Lucas tightly and kissing his forehead.

Haley nodded. She was happy to see that her best friend had not been seriously injured. The pain would subside completely in a couple of hours and he would be fine, just maybe a little sick. He had Peyton to care for him. Haley knew she could trust Peyton to take care of her best friend.

She looked over at Nathan, breathing rhythmically. He looked so pale and fragile. If anything ever happened to him…Haley cringed at the thought. 

She walked back over to his side, taking his hand. He had to be okay, he just had to.

Coast Guard………………………

"I demand to see the person in charge of the search and rescue for the Persephone!" Deb Scott yelled at the timid college student at the entrance. 

"Right away ma'am", he said timidly, dialing a number. "Go on in ma'am."

Deb and Karen walked through the gate and up to area where all the operations were going on.

"Are you Lieutenant Roberts?" Deb asked a tall man in uniform.

"Yes", the man replied. "Are you Deb Scott?"

"Yes I am", Deb stated. "And this is Karen Roe, her son is also on the Persephone. Have you heard anything from our kids?"

"Not yet ma'am", the lieutenant replied. "But now that it's light we're sending a water search team out to look for them. The helicopters are still circling the area."

"We're going with the water search team", Deb stated.

"I would strongly advise against that ma'am", the lieutenant said. "It's protocol to not let any civilians…"

"I don't give a damn about protocol!" Deb yelled. "This is our children we're talking about!"

"Ma'am…"

"Please", Karen said pleadingly. "My son is everything to me, without him I don't know what I would do, please."

"Alright", the lieutenant said. "This way."

"How you feeling, baby?" Peyton asked her boyfriend.

"Fine", Lucas said sipping some water.

"I don't know what I would've done if anything had…"

"Shhhh", Lucas said. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." He said pulling her into a soft kiss.

A moment later they pulled away and Peyton said, nestling herself in Lucas' arms. She looked over to Nathan lying next to Lucas, Haley at his side holding his hand and telling him that she loved him over and over again.

"I wish there was something that we could do for her?" Peyton said looking at a defeated Haley.

"I know", Lucas said agreeing. "But I've known Haley my entire life, and when she falls apart like that all you can really do is be there for her and give her someone to lean on. That's all anyone can do."

"Then lets", Peyton said getting up and taking Lucas' hand, helping him up as well.

"Hales?" Peyton said laying a hand on Haley's back. "You want to take a walk?"

Haley looked up. "I should stay here with Na…"

"I'll watch him Haley", Lucas said. "You take a walk with Peyton and get your mind off things, okay?"

Haley nodded and Lucas helped her up. He took her place next to his little brother, as Peyton and Haley walked down the beach.

"How are you holding up Haley?" Peyton asked as the two walking by the shoreline.

"I'm okay", Haley said bravely.

"Haley", Peyton stated. "You don't have to lie. I know that what is happening is tearing you up. You don't have to be strong."

"But I do!" Haley said her voice choking up and tears beginning to fill her eyes. "I have to be strong for Nathan, for Lucas. I have to! Everyone always turns to me for solutions and for help, but this time I can't help! All I can do is watch the guy I love get worse and worse, with no signs of possible rescue from this damn island!" At this point Haley was sobbing hysterically, her arms wrapped around herself, her face stained with tears. 

The two stopped walking and Peyton hugged Haley, letting her cry. She had no idea what Haley was going through, no one did.

"Hey bro", Lucas said talking to Nathan. "I know you can hear me so, just know that you have to get better. I mean really, the team would suck without you! No really, we all need you. The team, and your mom and your friends, and Haley especially. She loves you a lot you know? I don't know what she would do without you, so you have to get better for her." Lucas paused. "I know we haven't been the best of friends. In fact at one time we couldn't stand to even be near each other. But, you're still my brother and I know we could try and make things better, and maybe act like brothers."

Lucas stayed silent until he heard Tim and Brooke frantically screaming and running towards them, just as Peyton and Haley were returning.

"What is going on?" Peyton asked wondering what all the insane ranting was about.

"There's a ship out there!" Tim said pointing out in the distance. "There it is! You see it?"

"I see it!" Peyton yelled.

"We're going to be rescued!" Haley said with a happy smile. 

"Everyone", Lucas ordered. "Get some logs on that fire. We have to get that thing as high as possible so that that ship can see it!"

Everyone scattered in all directions grabbing wood and throwing it on the fire. Tim was grabbing the one last bottle of alcohol from his duffel and pouring it on the fire, to help further ignite it.

Haley sat down beside Nathan, a smile on her face. We're almost rescued Nathan, you'll be okay in no time."

On the Coast Guard ship…………………………………

Deb Scott's cell phone rang as she was looking out on the horizon to see if she saw any signs of the kids. 

"Yes?" Deb said annoyed at whoever was calling.

"Deb! Where the hell are you?" An all too familiar voice screamed.

"Dan, I am on the Coast Guard ship with Karen, searching for our children!"

"What?" Dan yelled. "Deb! You get back here right now! I specifically told you not to worry and that the kids would be fine! You're wasting the Coast Guard's time!"

"You listen Daniel Scott!" Deb yelled into the phone angrily. "Nathan is my son! MY SON! And I know when he is in danger! I am out here frantically searching for my child and you are demanding me to come home?"

"Exactly!" Dan retorted.

"Well, you are out of luck because I am not going anywhere until I FIND MY SON!" Deb said slamming the phone shut.

"Sir", one of the men yelled to the lieutenant. "Do you see that? That island? There's smoke coming up from it?"

Lieutenant Roberts took his binoculars, only to have them immediately grabbed out his hand by Deb. 

"That's them!" Deb yelled, seeing five figures jumping up and down and a fire blazing. "That's our kids!"

"I want a team out there now!" The lieutenant ordered as several men rushed off to prepare a team to go ashore. 

"We found them Karen", Deb said. "They're gonna be okay. They're gonna be okay."

"Over here!" The teens chorused as they waved their arms up and down frantically trying to get the attention of the smaller boat coming their way.

"They see us!" Brooke yelled excitedly. "We're going to be rescued! Finally!" She said hugging Peyton joyfully. 

The boat came ashore and two men stepped out of it. "Are you kids okay?" One asked.

"We're fine!" Peyton said. "Except Nathan is hurt." She said pointing to where Nathan was lying. 

"Okay get the stretcher!" The man ordered the other one. The man ran to the boat and came back with a stretcher and they rolled Nathan onto it. 

"The rest of you kids, get in the boat", the first man said. "Now, is there anyone else on the island?" 

They hesitated, not knowing whether to tell the guards about Carly, Cailey and Amy. After all they'd done, no one really wanted to see them again. Finally, Haley spoke up. "There are three girls on the other side of the island." No one would've thought Haley would've said anything, she had reason to be angry most of all, and she got hurt because of those girls. But, then again it was Haley, a saint all her own. She never could stay angry at someone for a long time. It was in her nature to forgive.

"I'll radio it in and get a team over there", the man said taking his radio out of his pocket and calling it in. They loaded Nathan onto the boat and once everyone was on, they revved up the engine and sped off towards the Coast Guard ship. 

Haley smiled down at Nathan, taking his hand, knowing that everything was going to be okay. Peyton and Lucas were looking at each other and holding each other tightly, while Brooke and Tim were hugging, knowing that they were okay and they had each other to hold onto. Everything was finally alright.

They approached the Coast Guard boat quickly and efficiently. Haley looked up and saw Deb and Karen standing near the rail. They lowered down a board for Nathan, that they hooked him in and pulled him up. They threw down a rope ladder and Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas and Tim, climbed up it respectively.

"Oh my poor baby!" Deb cried when she saw Nathan's ill state. "Take care of him please!" She cried to the guards. 

"We'll take him to the infirmary", one said as they hauled Nathan off with Deb in tow.

"Oh Lucas!" Karen said hugging her son tightly. "I love you honey. I was so scared you…oh…"

"Its okay mom", Lucas said holding onto his Karen. "I'm okay. We're all fine now."

Karen released Lucas and wiped her teary eyes. "Haley", Karen said. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine", Haley said as Karen pulled her into a hug. "I'm just glad we're all okay now."

"I contacted all your parents", Karen said. "They'll be waiting when we get back to Tree Hill."

"Thank you Ms. Roe", Brooke said leaning her head on Tim's shoulder.

"Yes, thank you", Peyton said snuggling into Lucas.

"Of course, dear", Karen said. "You know what? All of you kids should get checked out at the infirmary and then when we get back to Tree Hill, I want all of you to go to the hospital and get checked out again."

"Mom we're fi…" Lucas began.

"No buts Luke", Karen said persistently. 

"Yeah", Peyton said. "You should really get your arm checked out."

"Alright", Lucas said.

"I'll show you the way", a guard said.

A while later at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital everyone had been checked out. Brooke and Tim had both been given a clean bill of health and had headed home to get a much needed shower and some much needed sleep. Peyton had gotten a minor concussion and was then released, but stuck around until she knew that Lucas and Haley and Nathan were okay. Lucas had been stung, but it was nothing major. They had taken the stinger out and gave him a shot. 

"You two go home", Deb urged Peyton and Lucas.

"No, we want to stay until we know Haley and Nathan are okay", Peyton said yawning.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep until I know that Haley and Nathan are alright", Lucas added.

"I will call you once we get news about Haley and Nathan", Karen stated. 

"Does my dad know about what happened?" Peyton asked Karen. Her father was out on an assignment.

"Yes, I got a hold of him", Karen stated. "He's taking the next flight to Raleigh, but he can't get one from where he's at for a couple days."

"Oh", Peyton said dishearteningly.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us until your father gets home", Karen said noticing Peyton's worry.

"I wouldn't want to put you out or anything."

"It'd be no trouble", Lucas said. "We don't want you being by yourself after his whole ordeal. You know what, we'll swing by the house and pick up some of your stuff and then we'll go back to my place and get some rest, okay?"

Peyton nodded.

"Call us if you hear anything about Haley or Nathan", Lucas said.

"I will sweetie", Karen said kissing her son on the cheek.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too." Lucas said as Peyton and Lucas walked down the hall and out of the hospital.

Karen waited anxiously for any sign of a doctor that could tell them something about Haley and Nathan. 

"Deb!" Karen said as she saw Deb coming toward her.

"They're going to be fine Karen", Deb said.

Deb breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"You have no idea how scared I was when I saw Nathan lying on that stretcher. He was so fragile and helpless", Deb said tearing up. "But the doctors say in a couple of days he'll be fine. They got all the poison from the snake out and gave him some IV drips."

"He's going to be fine", Karen said giving her friend a supportive hug. "Any news on Haley?"

"She has a broken ankle and a concussion, their keeping her overnight too", Deb said. "She's so selfless that one. All she wanted to know was how Nathan and the others were doing."

"Yes", Karen said. "Haley's always been that way."

"Where are her parents?" Deb asked.

"They're in California visiting relatives", Karen stated. "They're taking the next flight back."

"Good." Deb stated. "You should go home Karen. I'm going to stay the night."

"No I can't leave you here."

"I'll be okay", Deb said.

"Where's Dan?"

"I don't know", Deb said. "I don't know."

Karen gave Deb a hug and left the hospital.

The next morning Deb had woken up and went to the cafeteria to get some coffee and breakfast. Haley woke and got into a wheelchair that was beside her bed and wheeled herself into Nathan's room next door. She wheeled herself over to Nathan's bedside. He was sleeping peacefully, IVs in his were stuck into his arms, giving him the nutrients and medication he needed. 

Nathan began to stir. He turned his head and saw Haley sitting beside his bed.

"Hey", he whispered softly.

"Hey", she said taking his hand. 

"Where are we?" Nathan asked confused.

"We're back in Tree Hill", she said with a smile. "The Coast Guard found us on the island. We're home."

Nathan sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Haley said. "Just a broken ankle and concussion…no big deal, right?"

Nathan smiled. "How's everyone else?"

"They're all fine. Brooke and Tim are fine and Peyton had a minor concussion and Lucas' arm is okay, they just gave him a shot."

"That's good."

"Everyone's worried about you Nate", Haley said. "When you kept drifting in and out of consciousness on that island, I was so scared that I lost you."

"You didn't", Nathan said gripping Haley's hand. "I'm right here and we're going to be together forever." He said kissing her hand. 

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too", Nathan responded as Haley leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey there lovebirds", Brooke said as she walked into the room carrying a couple bags of things, followed by Tim, Peyton and Lucas who had flowers and balloons in their hands.

"You guys!" Haley said. "What's all this?"

"Your get well gifts of course", Brooke said setting the bags down. "For you Hales, some magazines and DVDs to keep you occupied, along with some Ben and Jerry's ice cream and some clothes, so you don't have to where that moo-moo."

"Thank you!" Haley said. "A moo-moo does nothing for my figure."

Everyone laughed.

"And Nathan", Lucas said as he and Tim came forward. "Here is the latest issue of Sports Illustrated, a tape of all the major basketball games we missed while on our little excursion and for both of you guys…" Lucas said pulling out a large card. "Happy…uh…engagement?" 

"Good one Luke", Peyton said patting her boyfriend on the back.

"You guys didn't have to do this!" Haley stated.

"What are friends for?" Brooke said perkily.

"I see your back", Nathan said.

"And better than ever!" Brooke said. "I think I've emerged a stronger person because of all this!"

"I think we all have", Haley said with a smile.

"Definitely", Nathan said. "And we learned that sometimes first impressions aren't always right." He said looking at Lucas. 

Lucas smiled.

"I think we all kind of…" Peyton started. "I don't know…connected throughout this whole thing. I mean we all got through this…together."

"Yeah", Haley said looking at her old friends and some new ones. "I think we did."

Deb suddenly stepped into the room. "Did I just hear 'engaged'?"

THE END

A/N~ Hey! Hope you liked it :) I kind of left the ending open for a sequel…which it is official I am going to do a sequel about Nathan and Haley's engagement/wedding, with a couple other twists thrown in… Well, anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing and being sooooooo awesome! Remember to review! :)


End file.
